


Pregnant Mates are Difficult

by Angelwriter3895



Series: Angel Mates [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cake, Castiel in the Bunker, Cravings, Eggpreg, Gabriel in the Bunker, Hormones, M/M, Male Slash, Mates, Men of Letters Bunker, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwriter3895/pseuds/Angelwriter3895





	Pregnant Mates are Difficult

Pregnant Mates are Difficult

 

Angelmates Excerp

 

Sabriel & Destiel

 

Gabriel was in the kitchen making a huge chocolate cake 2 months after he had found out Sam was pregnant with his child. (Let’s be real. It was an egg Sam was forming inside of him. Then the child would develop inside the egg. Those are technicalities really.) Long story short, both angels were being run ragged by their mates’ respective cravings. Sam constantly wanted salads with chocolate on top and Dean… well Dean wanted burgers: lots of burgers. Fortunately for Castiel, Dean was just as happy with diner burgers as he was with Castiel’s home made ones. Sam made Gabriel make the cakes by hand. (Again, to be fair Gabriel loved baking. His mate always gave him those puppy eyes and got what he wanted out of his archangel. To quote Gabriel, “No one makes us do anything”) He claimed it was the love in them that made them different than the ones Gabriel usually snapped into existence. Gabriel would not admit it aloud, but he loved that Sam loved his angel’s baking. No one had ever been close enough to appreciate his skills since he ran from heaven all those years ago.

Sam walked in wearing only a pair of flannel pajama bottoms that hung low on his hips. The small bump on his abdomen made Gabriel’s grace swell with pride. (A bit of explanation should be inserted here. When an angel got their mate pregnant it was a mark of pride. They were virile and their genes would be passed on. Eventually Gabriel would likely put his grace in the cakes so the growing fledgling got a taste of his or her father’s grace. This is a common action between angels and humans who were mated and expecting.) Currently, the shape was about the size of half of a basketball. Honestly, the swell wasn’t too bad yet; Sam still fit in his shirts. Gabriel was fearful for when the mood swings would start. He knew Cas would have it worse with how emotionally constipated Dean was, but he had his own fears about how Sam would be. Sam hugged Gabriel from behind; interrupting the angel’s wandering mind. “Good morning my angel.” He mumbled in the most adorable fashion Gabriel had ever heard. The archangel got the gist even though it had sounded like ‘g’murning m’a’gel’ due to Sam’s mouth having not woken up yet. If he told Sam how cute he sounded when he was sleepy, the hunter would have fiercely denied it vehemently. Gabriel passed a cup of warm coco up to his giant mate. After Sam took a sip, he spoke in a more coherent way. “You weren’t in bed, but then I smelled chocolate.” He swiped a finger through the frosting in a bowl on the counter. He moaned obscenely as he sucked and licked the chocolate off his finger. Right now, Gabe was so jealous of the finger in Sam’s mouth. 

“Good morning Samshine. I figured you might like cake for breakfast today.” Gabriel leaned up to kiss his pregnant Sasquatch of a mate. “How did you and our sweet fledgling sleep?” Gabe had just finished frosting the cake and handed Sam the flat frosting spatula. It was almost dripping with sweet gooey icing. It shone in the dim lights of the kitchen teasing Gabriel. He wanted something sweet too, but he would settle for tasting it off Sam’s lips this morning.

Sam smiled and began licking the metal clean quickly so he didn’t lose any of it to the floor and gravity. “We are amazing. I’m not the only one who grew a sweet tooth.” Both of them pressed their hands gently to Sam’s ever shifting belly. It would only take a few months for Sam to stretch more as the egg developed inside of him. “I blame you being a trickster for so long Gabe.” He put frosting on his angel’s nose and licked it off teasingly. Sam knew what being pregnant did to Gabriel’s sexual advances towards Sam. Gabe was always less rough, which was almost frustrating for Sam. He enjoyed a bit of a rough fuck. The hunter knew Gabe was nervous about hurting his child though so Sam didn’t push Gabriel. It had turned from fucking to lovemaking. Sam was soaking up every second. He had always wanted to feel loved. John never fulfilled that. It was always ‘Let’s find that demon and kill it.’ With Dean it was better, but it wasn’t all the love Sam needed. Dean had his own issues and had been raised tough just like Sam. Once Gabriel showed up in their lives for good though, he felt hope for love. It was more than he could have ever asked for. He knew Gabriel would love him forever. It would never need to be in question if the archangel loved him. It was absolute and tender. It was unyielding yet soft and ever comforting. Even after he died, Gabriel would come and be there in heaven with him. Sam had nothing to be afraid of.

Gabriel noticed his lover zone out and gently pressed a tender kiss to his chocolate smeared lips. Sam came back to the present upon feeling the love Gabriel held for him through the contact. He felt cherished. Gabriel gently smiled as he pulled away. “Welcome back Sammy. What pulled you away from the now my Samshine?” His tender voice almost made Sam cry. Gabe’s hands stroked both Sam’s cheek and his baby bump.

Sam felt a tear fall as he smiled. “I just feel so loved. I have never felt as happy in my life as I have with you Gabriel. I love you my Archangel, my Gabriel.” He hugged Gabe tightly to him as he felt Gabe snap them to their spacious room. He looked up at his angel. “I never dreamed I would feel so happy and not fear it being taken away.” He felt Gabriel wipe away his tears and kiss the wet tracks. He heard Gabriel’s wings come out and felt the silken soft feathers stroke his body. It made him happy.

Gabriel was happy that Sam was happy. “I love you too my sweet Samshine. Always.” He tenderly caressed Sam’s cheeks with his honey colored eyes molten with the heat of love and adoration. Gabriel felt compelled to worship his lover’s body this morning. He gently pushed his mate to the bed. The tender kisses had Sam nearly shaking with the entirely sweet ardor that he felt from Gabe. 

Sam gasped as Gabriel tenderly caressed every inch of the hunter’s skin as he made his way down Sam’s swollen abdomen. The angel pressed a gentle kiss to the place where the bun was in the oven. “I love you both so much. You are my world. I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you.” Sam felt the tears well up before they came down his cheeks. 

Sam pressed his hand to Gabe’s cheek as he took the reins. He gently helped Gabriel remove his flannel pants. “I want you Gabe. I love you so much. We love you. Make love to me. Please.” He felt the delightful stretch as Gabriel pushed himself inside. It was soft yet firm. The kept that up for at least an hour.

 

Meanwhile~

 

Castiel and Dean came into the kitchen, Dean with a burger in hand. Cas saw the frosted cake and shook his head. He instinctively knew exactly what Sam and Gabe were doing. It didn’t help that he was a celestial being and could hear them even from in the kitchen. Dean raised one eyebrow and opened his mouth. He closed it after a second and shook his head. “They are at it again aren’t they?” He knew his brother was a repressed bastard but he had no idea Sam could be this horny.  
Cas chuckled softly at his mate. “They are. It appears Gabriel cannot get enough of your brother. That is 3 times in the last two days they have disappeared to make love.” He put a soft hand on Dean’s waist. Castiel had not had to worry about Dean being too amorous. Let’s face it; Dean loved to fall asleep at night with Castiel’s knot inside of him. It sated him and let him sleep peacefully. Dean’s nightmares disappeared since being mated to Castiel. He still remembered hell but was not tormented in his sleep because his angel was right there inside him, loving him.

Dean let out an amused chortle and leaned into Cas’s side. He felt at home. The one thing he had always wanted was a permanent home. For him, home was wherever Castiel was. His home had been the impala. It had been something he could call his rightfully. Now, Castiel was Dean’s through and through. He vaguely felt Castiel’s hand touch the ever growing bump. Both of them were proud of what they had created together. Dean kissed Cas on the cheek and murmured softly. They had privacy in their kitchen refuge so Dean felt safe enough to show such affection. “How shocking.” Dean spoke sarcastically and pulled Castiel into a tender and loving kiss. “I love you Cas.” Dean’s voice was content and he curled into his love’s chest.

Castiel smiled into the kiss. “I love you too Dean, my mate. I love you and our unborn child.” Cas’s hand rested on the bump as he nipped Dean’s neck. “I will take care of you both.” The angel felt the full body groan rattle through Dean. Cas always had this effect on his hunter anymore. Dean needed him consistently and Cas was happy to deliver. Cas also felt happy that he was needed. 

Dean began to kiss Castiel more passionately. “Want you Cas. Please.” He was feeling up the angel’s chest ripping the button up open with need. He was already dripping and soaking his pants through. “Need you to knot me.” 

Cas growled and shoved Dean against the counter. “You want me to fuck you in the kitchen Dean? You want me to have you dripping your slick onto the floor with how badly you want me Dean?” Dean’s answering moan was more than enough answer. Castiel’s hand gripped his mate’s hips as he removed the pants. Dean was already soaked. “You want my cock in your tight ass Dean? Do you want me to fuck you?” Castiel screwed Dean into the counter. 

 

~Some time later~

 

Sam was lounging on the couch with his head in Gabriel’s lap. The trickster’s fingers threaded through the brown locks. Castiel was picking a movie to watch from Netflix with Dean cuddled into his side. Sam murmured as he bit into the chocolate cake Gabriel had made that morning. Dean leaned up and kissed Castiel. “What should we expect with this pregnancy? How big will we get?” 

Gabriel chuckled softly. “I wondered who would ask.” He hummed softly. “Well, currently you are forming the egg. It should take 9 months to form and harden the egg. You will lay it and 6 months later it will hatch.” He saw Sam’s face contort. Gabe stroked his hunter’s cheek. “Your body will accommodate to lay it. I cannot say it will be painless, but we will help you when it comes time.”

Sam nodded thoughtfully. “I guess it makes sense. I trust you Gabe.” He rested a hand beside his angel’s own hand. Sam hadn’t even realized that it was there. “How large will the egg be?” He was concerned slightly. He didn’t want to have to push out a small elephant or something.

Castiel smiled softly. “Yours may be larger given your larger frame, but roughly it will be the size of a newborn baby.” He rubbed Dean’s back. “You will produce milk in the last month of incubation. That is after it has been placed in the nest you will find yourself building. Dean has already taken some of my shirts.” Castiel laughed softly. “It’s a natural urge.” He was rubbing Dean’s back as he spoke.

Dean blushed red and hid his face into Cas. Sam turned a lighter shade of red in comparison to his older brother. “Um that explains my urge to steal Gabe’s jacket.” He had been looking at the corner of his and Gabe’s room in a new light since the pregnancy began. He wanted to get lots of soft blankets and create a nest already. Sam’s motherly or should it be fatherly, instincts were strong. 

Gabriel laughed softly. “All you had to do was ask Samshine.” He removed it for Sam and laughed softly and affectionately at his adorable moose of a mate. Sam snagged it and ran off to put it in the corner of their room. He had already put some blankets down. 

Dean smiled. “Just wait until we get bitchy.” He seemed way more relaxed than Gabriel had ever seen Dean. It was Castiel’s presence that caused Dean to feel secure.

Castiel laughed under his cheek and kissed Dean. “We will be fine. You have yet to show me your nest Dean. You stole shirts yet you haven’t placed them in my sight.” He smoothed the crinkled fabric of Dean’s shirt soothingly. 

Dean smiled blushing. “I ah… It’s actually right under your nose…” He stood up and motioned for Castiel to follow. Cas did so and gasped when he saw where it was. It was on a sweet looking cot with comfort foam. There were already several of Castiel’s shirts as well as soft blankets. A pillow was the basis of the bottom of the nest. 

Cas hugged Dean tightly. “It’s beautiful Dean. It will be so perfect for our fledgling. It was in the room where Dean and Cas slept when they just couldn’t make it to their true room. 

Gabriel had followed his moose and saw Sam playing with location for the nest. Currently it was in the corner close enough to the heater to keep it warm and cozy. There was Gabe’s jacket on the very top with one of Sam’s shirts rolled up to provide cushioning. “You have picked well Sammy baby.” Gabe pulled his mate into his arms. 

Sam blushed softly and leaned into Gabriel. “Thank you Gabe.” Sam could say without hesitation he was the happiest he’d ever been. He was in Gabe’s arms, carrying his first child, and felt absolutely loved.

 

~Several weeks later~

 

Sam was giving Gabriel the silent treatment until he got the ice cream he wanted. Gabriel had listed dozens of flavors and none of them were what Sam wanted. Gabriel was getting dispirit and read Sam’s mind before muttering softly. “You want vanilla ice cream? It’s so… plain.” 

Sam glared at Gabriel. The bitch face was strong with this one. “It’s not PLAIN it’s what your baby wants!” The younger Winchester had grown in size. His stomach was now a bit larger. “You did this to me Gabriel! So help me. Get. Me. Vanilla. Ice. Cream. Now.”

Gabe was quick to snap what Sam wanted into existence. Pregnant human women could be scary. Pregnant human males who were carrying an angel’s child were even scarier. Sated Sam began eating the ice cream. The smile that came was worth the bitch face from earlier.

Somewhere in the room just adjacent to the living room they heard Dean sneeze. “Son of a bitch.” They saw dean covering his now naked crotch as he ran to his room.   
Sam blinked in shock. “Did Dean just sneeze himself naked?” Sam sounded nervous.

Gabe covered his mouth as he calmed the laugh bubbling up. “He did. It seems the egg’s grace is affecting his sneezes. Things like that might happen to you. Don’t worry though. We can always go to an empty beach and enjoy ourselves so you have no need to be embarrassed.” 

Cas had followed his mate. “Dean? Are you ok?” This was a poor question to ask. 

Dean scowled at Castiel in the middle of pulling his new sweat pants on. “I am 4 months pregnant with your child and you have the nerve to ask me that? I can’t sneeze without something happening! This is your fault. I am going to get fat and then you’ll stop loving me and abandon the child and me and-“ He was sobbing now as Castiel pulled him close. 

Cas shushed his sobbing mate. “I will never stop loving you. You are the most precious being in my world. I fell for you once and would gladly go through it again. I love you with every ounce of my grace. I will never leave you or our unborn child or any other children we have in the future.” Dean was curled into his angel’s chest unwilling to let go.

Both angel and human gasped. The egg inside Dean shifted. Castiel put his hand gently on Dean’s belly. “The fledgling. She’s moving.” Cas could feel Dean’s tears of joy as he just held his hunter in his arms.

Sam was in a safe pool floating with Gabriel holding his head. Sam had mentioned how his back had been hurting and Gabriel had suggesting floating a while. Sam felt content as he was in Gabriel’s safe hands. He felt the shift in his belly and looked. The bump where his child was growing inside him was wiggling. Gabriel tenderly kissed Sam’s cheek. “Our baby like floating I think.” 

Sam smiled happily and kissed Gabriel contently as he floated. “I think so. I love you Gabriel. No matter what my mood swings put you through, I do love you.”

Gabriel smiled brightly. “I know my sweet Sam. I know.”


End file.
